starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Quest Buy (магазин)
Quest Buy (рус. Приключенческий супермаркет) — это большой магазин, похожий на лабиринт, который впервые показан в одноимённом эпизоде. Кажется, в нём можно купить любую вещь на свете. В серии "Out of Business", он закрывается. Описание 200px|thumb|left|Магазинные работники-ленивцы оправдывают своё название. Это очень большой магазин, так как он имеет несколько уровней, а также много лифтов и отделов. Супермаркет украшен в средневековом стиле: повсюду флаги, стилизованные замки и другие атрибуты. В магазине работают многочисленные продавцы-консультанты, которые, впрочем, не спешат качественно выполнять свою работу. 200px|thumb|left|Мастерская Кобальта Ферреро расположена на нижнем уровне магазина. В «Quest Buy» существует один путь, который охраняется Сфинксом. Чтобы пройти через него, нужно разгадать загадку. Также показано, что супермаркет довольно неорганизован и перепутан, о чём Марко жалуется Стар во время их первого визита сюда. В нижнем уровне магазина расположена мастерская художника Кобальта Ферреро. История 200px|thumb|right|Марко находит зарядку для палочки. В эпизоде "Quest Buy" Стар не может найти свою старую зарядку для палочки. Она и Марко отправляются в магазин, чтобы купить новую зарядку. В магазине друзья сталкиваются с Людо и его монстрами, а потом они всё же находят нужный товар. Принцесса колдует заклинание, и с Марко отправляется на Землю, оставив монстров ни с чем. 200px|thumb|left|Друзей преследует магическая карта-киборг. В эпизоде "Gift of the Card" Стар случайно находит у Марко в бумажнике подарочную карту супермаркета. Она подарила её другу давно, а тот не использовал её. Принцесса убеждает Марко отправиться в магазин, чтобы карта не пропала зря. Там узнаётся, что карта волшебная, и если Марко не купит ничего до конца дня, то погибнет. Карта превращается в неубиваемого киборга, и у друзей остаётся только 10 минут на то, чтобы выбрать подарок. Параллельно в супермаркет прибывает Растикор, которого послала мисс Хэйнос, чтобы поймать "принцессу-Турдину". Наёиник сталкивается с картой-киборгом, но та уничтожает его. В конце эпизода Марко всё же находит товар, который ему нравится и оплачивает его картой. 200px|thumb|right|Стар и Марко участвуют в ежегодном квесте в "Quest Buy". В эпизоде "Trial by Squire" в супермаркете проходит очередная квест-распродажа для рыцарей и их сквайров. Там Стар и Марко знакомятся с другими участниками соревнования, в частности с девочкой-сквайром Хиггс. После поражения в соревновании, принцесса и её сквайр закупаются тут разными товарами. 200px|thumb|left|Соска с ядом - отличный подарок для малыша! В эпизоде "Marco Jr." Марко на вечеринке узнаёт, что его мама беременна, и у него скоро появится младший брат. Мальчик расстроен, что не успел приготовить подарка для будущего младенца. Стар предлагает ему купить нужный подарок в "Quest Buy", и друзья отправляются туда. После долгих поисков, Марко решает подарить Марко-младшему картину-портрет. Для этого он и принцесса идут в мастерскую Кобальта Ферреро, которая расположена тут же, в подвале магазина. В конце эпизода Стар, Марко и его родители опять посещают мастерскую, чтобы художник перерисовал портрет, вернув "прежнего" Марко. Известная продукция *Зарядка для палочки *Острые мечи *Черепа *Мотошлемы *Вещи, которые убивают *Репеллент для гномов *Экстренн-прочности ghostheads *Предметы домашнего обихода *Платья *Шерстяная продукция *Электрические чистки клюва *Одноразовые подгузники *Мина-ловушка *Подарочная карта *Камеры Skullaroid *Сад с привидениями гномов *Межгалактические ожерелья *Салатные блесны *Игрушечные роботы *Свитера *Брелоки *Гриль для тостов *Гель для волос для гурманов *Бумажники *Костюмы в виде пальмы *Заедки *Репеллент от драконов *Броня *Точила для мечей *Энергетические напитки *Плиты-комоды *Стартовые лошади *Репеллент для драконов *Боевые топоры *Плащи *Шилдс *Шляпы *Очки *Цветы *Кости *Гольфы *Газонные гномы (отсылка на гномов из Гравити Фолз) *Боа *Зеркала *Зонтики *Салями Появления Первый сезон *Quest Buy Второй сезон *Gift of the Card Третий сезон *Trial by Squire *Marco Jr. Четвёртый сезон *Out of Business Галерея S1E8 Quest Buy store.png S1E8 Extra-dimensional creatures shopping.png S1E8 Sloth clerk in announcing booth.png S1E8 The Quest Buy Riddle Sphinx.png S1E8 Star and Marco back where they started.png S1E8 Star and Marco lost in Quest Buy.png S1E8 Marco looking at Quest Buy map guide.png S1E8 Star and Marco run to elevator.png S1E8 Star and Marco encounter skeleton statues.png S1E8 Quest Buy's wand charger department.png S1E8 Quest Buy aisles are a mess.png S1E8 Star and Marco arrive to Quest Buy.png S1E8 Marco looking at ghost heads.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee stocking shelves.png S2E18 Marco Diaz browsing monster necklaces.png S2E18 Star Butterfly approaches customer service sloth.png Интересные факты *Название магазина является отсылкой на сеть магазинов Best Buy. *В эпизоде «Gift of the Card» Растикор уточняет у Дженны в какой именно «Quest Buy» направились Стар и Марко: "тот, что на галактическом вихре" или "один с большой стоянкой". Поэтому становится ясно, что таких магазинов несколько. en:Quest Buy (store) Категория:Места Категория:Измерения